Hilo Rojo del Destino
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Francis esta paseando por las callejuelas de Paris y se encuantra con una anciana de ojos frios, que puede saber esta anciana de ojos azules?


Francia estaba paseando por las callejuelas de Paris, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y sabia que no estaba en una de las mejores zonas, pues hacia varias manzanas las luces de la zona turísticas estaban extintas, pero como la representación de un País tenía el deber implícito de recorrer todas las zonas de su territorio…

Comenzó a ver a varias chicas con maquillaje sobrecargad y vestiduras provocativas en las esquinas, y también hombres sospechosos con gabardinas que parecía que ocultaban no solo un arma

"¿Se te perdió algo?, niño" una voz grave le dijo detrás de el

Francios, sabía que obviamente un mero criminal no le daría un reto, como cualquier buena representación de una potencia Europea tenia la fuerza de mandar de un golpe al hombre hasta Madrid, pero en esos momentos no era Francia, era Francis Bonnefoy un civil mas…

"Solo paseo por aquí" respondió girándose

"¿Qué te parece si me das todo lo que traes puesto…?" pregunto el hombre mostrando discretamente una pistola

Francis iba a responder, pero una anciana salió de una de las casas, vestía de color morado y de una manera que le podrías decir 'extravagante' parecía de la clase de mujeres que tiraban la suerte

"Pierre, deja al chico en paz" dijo con una voz seca que demostraba antigüedad

"No te metas Madame Guillotine…." Comenzó a decir el hombre, pero retrocedió un paso

"Dije que lo dejes" dijo ahora achicando sus ojos azules de manera amenazante

"Megde" dijo el hombre malhumorado "Sera a la siguiente ocasión, niño" y diciendo esto desapareció en un callejón cercano

"Merci Madame…" respondió Francis como un caballero

"No hay cuidado, ¿quieres pasar a tomar un poco de té?, tal vez te pueda leer la mano…"

"Es muy amable pero…"

"Insisto"

A Francis no le quedo más que aceptar su invitación

Tomando el té la anciana comenzó a conversar, mientras Francis estaba distraído viendo las fotos en las paredes, pues ocupaban diversas etapas históricas de Francia

"No te termines tú te, deja un sorbo para que pueda leerlo" dijo mientras ella le tomaba un sorbo al propio

Francis le paso su tasa a la anciana

"Mmmm, interesante" dijo ella

"¿Que es lo que sucede?"

"Algo muy poderos te protege niño…algo así como un amuleto…mmmm tal vez algo así como una cruz de madera…si….rodeada con una promesa no cumplida…"

Francis se quedo en seco, La cruz de madera que tenía en el cuello estaba detrás de la camisa que tenia detrás de la chaqueta, no había manera en que la anciana lo hubiese podido ver

"¿Una promesa no cumplida?"

"Si tuviera que apostar diría que tal vez una propuesta de matrimonio… ¿tal vez rodeada de lirios blancos?"

Era oficial Francia estaba anonadado, no había manera que alguien lo supiera, si alguien alguna vez lo supo llevaría casi 500 años muerto…

"No sé de que esta…"

"Tu mano izquierda, dámela"

Francis extendió su mano un poco temeroso

La mujer le tomo el dedo meñique y empezó a seguir por la habitación algo que Francis no podía distinguir

"¿Qué hace?" pregunto Francis

"Sigo tu hilo"

"¿Mi qué?"

"Tu hilo rojo del destino…" dijo mientras movía lo que a Francis le pareciera una bola de aire

La dama hizo un movimiento con las manos y murmuro algo en latín

"¿Qué hace"?

"Solo estoy desenredando tu hijo para saber con quién está el final…"

Hubo un silencio

"Oh por dios" exclamo la anciana

"¿Que, que sucede?"

"Lo siento tanto mi niño, pero parece que tu hilo está roto…"

"¿Mi hilo está roto?"

"No solo roto, si no su extremo está quemado…" dijo la anciana al borde de las lagrimas

A Francis se la hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues dentro de el, sabia a quien le pertenecía el otro extremo de su hilo…

"Creo que es mejor que…" comenzó a levantarse para irse, y fue cuando la anciana miro la taza de Francis de nuevo

"¡Espera!" dijo la anciana alarmada Francis se obligo a voltear la cabeza y vio a la anciana sonriendo de manera enigmática

"Y dígame Monsieur, ¿cómo se encuentra Mónaco?

"¿Ha?, Mónaco está bien esa chiquilla aun tiene problemas con su prin…" dijo tapándose la boca con alarma, habia hablado de mas…

"¿Quién diría que le estaba diciendo la suerte al mismo Francis Bonnefoy…la misma personificación de Francia?" rio la anciana divertida

"No sé de qué…" comenzó a decir Francis haciéndose el desentendido

"Toma asiento de nuevo, creo que te puedo decir algo interesante" dijo al misteriosa anciana mostrándole de nuevo su lugar

Francis se sentó de nuevo en el mullido sofá

La anciana comenzó a hablar en latín por un momento y cuando abrió los ojos su mirada siguió hacia donde el hilo estaba quemado y fue cuando noto que el hilo estaba quemado, mas no roto, una pequeña fibra seguía y se iba al agrandando, y por extraño que pareciera el hilo regresaba justo a un lado donde estaba sentado el francés, fue cuando vio una silueta dorada, sonriendo como el sol.

"Ya veo" murmuro "Ya te puedes ir Francia, no hay nada que te pueda decir que tu ya no sepas…"

Francis se quedo un poco confundido, pero se preparo para irse, cuando ya iba saliendo por la pequeña puerta la anciana susurro

"Madeimoselle D' Arc, ¿así que aun velas por él?" le pregunto a la silueta angelical que si a la anciana no le fallaba la vista estaba asintiendo

"¿Dijo algo?" volteo una última vez Francis viendo que la anciana no lo miraba a el

"Non, pero ella dice que aun le encantan los lirios blancos…" dijo dirigiéndose a cerrar la puerta

Francis no entendió y bajo los escalones de la fachada, tardo unos segundos en comprender

"Espere…" pero cuando volteo la puerta estaba cerrada y la luz apagada como si nadie hubiese estado ahi

.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, un fic corto que me inspire depues de ver este video**

**H t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v= qvommrp GXDE &feature = feedf**

**La verdad es que me encanto y me puso de humor de hacer un Francia&Jeanne **

**Lean y dejen review **


End file.
